erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sidney Crosby vs Terry Fox/Rap Meanings
EPIC RAP BATTLE PARODIES! TERRY FOX! VERSUS! SIDNEY CROSBY! BEGIN! 'Sidney Crosby' Oh Fantastic Mr. Fox, I don't mean to pull your leg ("Fantastic Mr. Fox" is a children's novel by Roald Dahl, which later became an animated film. Sidney is referencing it along with Terry's last name. He also says "pull your leg", an expression for lying, in reference to Terry's amputated leg.) But this battle will end like your running at Thunder Bay (Terry Fox's Marathon of Hope ended at Thunder Bay, rather than getting all the way across Canada like he wanted, because his leg cancer returned and he had to go to the hospital, where he later died.) You can't beat me, might as well give up hope of trying ("Everybody seems to have given up hope of trying. I haven't." This is part of a famous quote of Terry's on how a cure for cancer could easily be found if everyone tried rather than assuming it was impossible.Also Terry Fox's Marathon of Hope, is somewhat referenced again) At least when I achieved fame, I wasn't sick and dying (Terry became famous for having leg cancer and an amputated leg, but still running a marathon across Canada to raise money for cancer awareness; he became famous while sick and dying. Sidney Crosby became famous for being a hockey player and was in top health therefore Sidney claims he's better.) I'm the centre position, greatest player of all time (Sidney plays centre position for the Pittsburgh Penguins, and is often referred to as the greatest hockey player of all time.) And I'll cost you an arm and a leg when I school you in rhyme (For something to cost an arm and a leg means it costs a lot; Terry was attempting to raise a lot of money to find a cure for cancer, and Sidney is saying he'll cost Terry as much as he raised for rapping against him. Also another dig at Terry's leg.) I use a hockey stick to play, you need one just to walk (Sidney plays hockey, and so uses a hockey stick. Terry's amputated leg looks like a glorified stick of sorts, so Sidney is saying it's just like his own hockey stick.) Limp away, Terrance; the puck's about to drop (Terry's full first name was Terrance. Also, the puck dropping signifies the start of a hockey game;this signifies that the battle's truly started.) 'Terry Fox' I don't need a real leg just to kick your ass (You use your legs to kick. Terry is saying he can kick Sidney's ass without having both his legs be real.) Pour some water to mark the defeat of this geek from Halifax (At the start of his run, Terry filled two bottles with water from the Atlantic Ocean, and planned to pour one bottle into the Pacific Ocean on the other side of Canada to complete his run. Similarly, he is saying that he'll pour out a bottle of water to complete this battle that he believes he will win. Also, Sidney was born in Halifax.) I'm a true and honest man, so I have to be precise (Terry was often referred to as being a true and honest man. Terry is saying that he is very honest as compared to Sidney as mentioned in his previous line "I Don't Mean To Pull Your Leg") You'll be The Next One to go down, dropped beneath the ice ("The Next One" is a nickname that has been given to Sidney; Terry is saying he'll be the next one to be defeated in ERBParodies. Ironically, since Sidney is a hockey player, Terry will win and make Sidney go under the Hockey Ring) Be quiet, Sid the Kid; what're you crying about? ("Sid the Kid" is another nickname for Sidney. Terry is taking this literally, calling Sidney an actual kid and taunts Sidney asking why he's crying.) I'll make sure that once again your teeth get knocked out (As is common for hockey players, Sidney has gotten into fights on the rink, and has had his teeth knocked out once. Terry is going to do this again to Sidney) You're taking the game by storm? There's no need to be cocky ("Taking the Game By Storm" is a biography of Sidney, written by Gare Joyce. Terry is also asking why is Sidney is so Confident) You couldn't even score a goal in a game of pond hockey (Pond hockey is often considered to essentially be an easy version of hockey. As mentioned in the previous line, Terry ask why Sidney is so Confident when he is so bad, he wouldn't even do well in pond hockey.) 'Sidney Crosby' This is coming from the man who failed at basketball (In high school, Terry tried out for his school's basketball team and was rejected for playing poorly.) NH-Hell, is it even possible for you to run a lap without a fall? (NH-Hell is a play on NHL, or National Hockey League. In addition, Terry's amputated leg made running difficult, and he always looked as though he were stumbling or about to fall.) Take one step closer, I'll amputate you with rhyme (An amputation joke and another dig at Terry's leg.) Break a leg buddy, we're going into overtime ("Break a leg" is a term for "good luck", and also another jab at Terry's leg. Also, overtime is when a hockey game reaches the end, but the score is tied, so the game continues until one side scores. Sidney says that the two of them are tied, but implying that he'll break the tie.) Let us not tarry in this Marathon of Pain ("Let us not tarry" is old-timey speak for "let's hurry"; it's also a play on Terry's name, since tarry and Terry sound the same. In addition, the Marathon of Hope is what Terry is known for, and Sidney twists it into Marathon of Pain as a reference to Terry's cancer.) I've achieved more than you and I'm not even in the Hall of Fame (Sidney Crosby isn't in the Hall of Fame despite being considered one of the best hockey players ever. Also the fact that Terry is dead and Sidney is not, Sidney will be able to keep up with Terry and do better since Terry's dead and can't make anymore achievements) This hurting will never stop, so you better leg it (A quote associated with the Marathon of Hope is "Somewhere, the hurting must stop", but Sidney says it never will. Also, to "leg it" means to retreat or run away and it is another jab at Terry's leg) This whole country supported you and you still couldn't make it (Terry Fox had the support of all of Canada on his run, but he still collapsed at Thunder Bay and was unable to finish.) 'Terry Fox' I'm a cross-country runner while you're still on Mile 0 (Mile 0 is where Terry was originally going to end his run; a statue has been placed there in his honour. He twists the name of the area around and says Sidney is on mile zero, as in he hasn't even started.) Just a dime-a-dozen hockey player while I'm a real hero (Terry is viewed as a hero to all; Sidney is just a guy who's good at hockey. Also "a dime-a-dozen" means something so common that its value is little or nothing.) Give it up, Cindy Crosby; try a real sport instead (A twist on Sidney's name to the female but similar-sounding Cindy. Terry says that Sidney should give up hockey and try other sports) Got another concussion? You're just not right in the head (Sidney has maintained many concussions in his hockey career.) It's true that I failed, but that doesn't mean I lost (Terry admits that he failed the Marathon of Hope, but that doesn't mean he lost completely.) I died because of cancer but my message got across (He goes on to point out how, even though he died, he sparked major interest in curing cancer and brought it to the eyes of many people.) I wasn't defeated by misfortune; I triumphed over adversity (Then-Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau said, in reference to Terry after his death: "We do not think of him as one who was defeated by misfortune but as one who inspired us with the example of the triumph of the human spirit over adversity.") You may have won the Stanley Cup, but you'll never stop my legacy! (Sidney Crosby has won the Stanley Cup, but as Terry says, nothing he does can stand up to the legacy he left after his death. Also Terry makes his own leg joke; "Leg"acy) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLE PARODIES! Category:Rap Meanings